


Day 6: Sharing Clothes

by stardustruby



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Where Dean and Cas share the same bed and Dean likes to wear a rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Sharing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, I'm on track here. Again, thanks to everyone who reviews and likes these, you're all angels!

When Dean woke up in the morning, he looked over to the other side of the bed. Cas was still laying there, and Dean silently cursed himself falling asleep. Dean and Cas had- more or less- of what Cas called a relationship and what Dean wanted so badly so call a relationship. There was just a the problem of Sam.

Which he figured won’t be a real problem, but he wasn't sure how his little brother would take the news so he and Cas kept things on the down low. One of them would walk to the others room once Sam had fallen asleep and they would cuddle for most the night, and they would talk and act like a real couple. They had ended up in Cas’s room last night and had talked about telling Sam and they had decided by the end of the week, they would. But usually Cas back to his room so Sam wouldn't notice.

Not this time. 

Dean moved Cas’s arm off his chest, and climbed out of bed. He didn’t want to wake up Cas by turning on the light in the pitch black room, so half asleep, he fumbled around for his robe (yes, he wore a robe sometimes at night; Dean Winchester wears what he wants) finding it thrown over a chair in the corner, and pulling it over his bare chest and boxers. He tied it around the waist and stretched his arms. He needed coffee to actually wake up. He stood up and tried to walk towards the door, thinking the light switch was the door handle for half a second before flipping it off fast. Cas didn’t even move.

Nothing felt right to a half asleep Dean.

After he found the door, he started down the hallway to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, stumbling around and hitting the wall a few times. He found the kitchen door and pushed it open, and moved forward to the counter. When he finally made it there, he moved his hands from his eyes, and poured himself a cup of coffee. When he turned around, Sam was sitting at the table, fully dressed already with his own coffee, making Dean jump a little when he realized he wasn't alone. He was looking at Dean, shocked. 

“What?” Dean sort of snapped at Sam. It was too early for this.

Sam didn't say anything at first then gave a little laugh, and picked up his coffee.

“Well, if you’re going to be like that, I’m not going to tell you.”

“Come on, man. Is there something on my face..." Dean couldn't make sentences fully form yet and was too tired to really try. He leaned against the counter, and tried to keep his eyes open.

"I just woke up... I’m tired, so just tel-”

Both of the boys looked over when the door to the kitchen opened, and Dean almost dropped his coffee.

Well, he was more than awake now.

Cas walked in with a huge smile on his face, walking to Dean, and reaching around him to pour his own coffee. After pouring it, and adding more then enough sugar, he leaned against the counter next to Dean and look up at him. Sam and Dean were still staring at him.

Dean cleared his throat.

“Is that...is that my robe, Cas?”

Cas’s smile just grew.

“Nice trench coat, Dean,” He muttered, raising his coffee cup to his lips.

Finally, after holding it in since Dean walked through the door, Sam burst out laughing.

Dean’s face was bright red. He didn’t want to look down, didn’t want to see.

Yup. Cas’s tan trenchcoat.

_“This can’t be happening.”_

Dean put his coffee down, and looked at Cas, who was trying not to laugh himself.

Out of all the thoughts going through Dean's still slightly sleepy head, the one that he thought he could act on stood out.

_“I want my robe back.”_

Dean grabbed Cas’s coffee, sat it next to his own, and took his arm, and rushed them out of the kitchen, Sam laughing at them the whole way. 

Sam went to the door just in time so see the trenchcoat flying behind Dean, and Cas being pulled along back to the room.

“Just so you two know,” Sam yelled to them, leaning against the door frame. “I knew the whole time.”

He was met with Cas’s laughter, Dean yelling about how stupid he was for mixing things up, then Cas saying he actually liked the robe, and then a door slamming shut.


End file.
